George Roop
George Roop is a fighter that currently competes as a featherweight but he has also fought at lightweight as well. He most recently faced the infamous "Korean Zombie" Chang Sung Jung. Jung came into the fight as a heavy favorite but he perhaps bought into his name and his proposed style a bit too much, walking forward like a zombie... right into a headkick that knocked him senseless in the second round. Roop proved he wasn't one to be underestimated. After the UFC/WEC merger, Roop made his return to the UFC against veteran Mark Hominick. He lost via controversial first-round TKO. He is next set to face Josh Grispi. Months before the bout with Grispi, Roop signed a new five-fight deal with the UFC proving that he isn't going anywhere. Roop next faced former Sengoku featherweight champion Hatsu Hioki in Hioki's UFC debut, losing a controversial split decision against the highly-touted Hioki. Roop next signed on to face fellow WEC veteran Cub Swanson. Swanson defeated Roop via second round TKO after a great fight. Roop was next set to face Antonio Carvalho but was injured and replaced by Daniel Pineda. After recovering, Roop signed to drop back down to bantamweight -- his UFC bantamweight debut -- and face fellow bantamweight newcomer Yuri Alcantara in Alcantara's native Brazil in January 2013. Roop was unfortunately injured shortly before the bout was set to take place. He was replaced by UFC newcomer Pedro Nobre. After recovering, Roop signed to make his UFC bantamweight debut against Reuben Duran. The speculation was with the UFC's recent rash of cuts in February 2013, Roop would be released from the UFC roster with a loss against Duran -- and the same for Duran of course. Roop defeated Duran via an exciting and competitive unanimous decision. He next faced returning former WEC bantamweight champion Brian Bowles, defeating Bowles via an impressive upset second round technical knockout. Roop next signed to fight Francisco Rivera. Rivera defeated Roop via a comeback second round technical knockout. Later Roop signed to fight Dustin Kimura. Fights *George Roop vs. Austin Pascucci 1 - The fight was the MMA debut of Roop. *George Roop vs. Jason Sterling *Nick Hedrick vs. George Roop - The fight was Roop's first loss. *George Roop vs. Louie Rosa *George Roop vs. Carlos Ortega *George Roop vs. Matt Dell *Ray Robinson vs. George Roop *Austin Pascucci vs. George Roop 2 *George Roop vs. Andrew Belvado *George Roop vs. Tito Jones *George Roop vs. Nick Buschman *Shane Nelson vs. George Roop - The fight was Roop's lightweight and it was also the UFC debut of both men. *Dave Kaplan vs. George Roop - The fight ended in a controversial split decision victory for Roop. *George Sotiropoulos vs. George Roop - After the fight, Roop was cut. *George Roop vs. Matt Dell 2 - The fight was Roop's return to featherweight. *Eddie Wineland vs. George Roop - The fight was Roop's WEC debut and it was also his bantamweight debut. *George Roop vs. Leonard Garcia - The bout ended in a controversial split draw because of an equally controversial point deduction. Many thought that Roop had won the fight, which was his return to featherweight. *George Roop vs. Chang Sung Jung - The fight was the first time that Chang Sung Jung had ever been knocked unconscious. *Mark Hominick vs. George Roop - The fight was the return to the UFC of both men. With the controversial victory, Mark Hominick earned a title shot against featherweight champ Jose Aldo. *George Roop vs. Josh Grispi *George Roop vs. Hatsu Hioki - The fight was the UFC debut for the highly-touted Hatsu Hioki. The fight was a controversial decision victory (robbery) for Hioki. *Cub Swanson vs. George Roop Category:Bantamweight fighters Category:Featherweight fighters Category:Lightweight fighters